Paint
by Fanatic4Fiction
Summary: Poppy needs something to do and decides to help Mare and Maggie paint a room. Not everything's calm when paint starts flying.Fluff at the end.


**I DO NOT OWN THE NIGHT WORLD! L.J. Smith does!**:)))) Yesh, I like writing one-shots because this way I don't have the pressure of keeping a full story going. I do enough of that as it is with my own characters. Fanfiction is like a playground for writers! It's awesome!Thanks for the reviews on my other stories, too. It always makes me smile, and who knows, maybe I'll post something on here that'll have chapters instead of just one page:P Review! It's around 3:44 AM..I'm posting this then going to bed to dream about Ashy-Poo XD

* * *

Poppy sighed, suddenly feeling lonely. James had left on another mission with Ash and Delos this time, and she couldn't exactly talk to any of the other Daybreak girls, they were too busy...Why wasn't _she_ busy?

_Oh,yeah,because I'm a vampire with freakish speed and finished early. _she thought. _Crap, I probably should've taken my time...Now I've got nothing to do.._

Suddenly out the corner of her eye, she saw Hannah walking quickly with a box. She took this as a chance to not be bored, so she swiftly walked to Hannah's side.

"Hey Lady Hannah, need any help?" she practically yelled, causing Hannah to jump slightly.

"Oh!" she had yelped, turning to her right. "Poppy, you scared me!" Hannah laughed to herself, looking at Poppy's green eyes. "No,no, it's just a box of mail for Thierry." she smiled kindly. "But thank you for asking,"

Poppy groaned. "I _need_ something to do," she stared at the girl in front of her, begging for a simple task or chore, anything. Poppy observed as Hannah bit her lip.

"Well, I think Maggie and Mare might need some help setting up Sarah Strange's bedroom...Since it's been so long since anyone used that room, they're giving it a clean and I guess, makeover?" Hannah saw Poppy's eyes brighten. "Third floor. First door on your right, Poppy." she smiled before shaking her head, walking off.

"Yes!" Poppy said, running to the third floor. She opened the door fast and loud, scaring Maggie and making her scream.

"Gah!" she said, holding onto Mare.

"Hey Poppy. Wanna help paint the walls with Sarah's preferred color?" Mare said, unattaching herself from Maggie and grabbing another paint brush.

Poppy took it with enthusiasm. "Thank you, which wall should I paint?" Mary-Lynnette pointed to the wall opposite where the window and balcony were. "Fantastic."

"Did she not scare you?" Maggie asked, laughing. "When she opened the door?" she saw Mare shake her head.

"Maggie, my brother has a vampire soulmate, Jade, and she did that all the time back in Briar Creek." Maggie nodded, shrugging and getting back to work. The girls worked in silence for about ten minutes before one of them sighed.

"What up with the silence? Let's talk about...Stuff."

Poppy raised an eyebrow. "Stuff? Really Maggie?" she saw Maggie smile.

"So...Anything interesting to tell us, Mare?" Mary-Lynnette turned around, paintbrush still touching the wall.

She pursed her lips. "About?"

Poppy and Maggie shared a sly look. "Oh, nothing." they giggled.

Mare groaned, setting the brush into her other hand. "Ask away, what is it?"

"Well," Maggie started. "Me and Poppy were walking around the mansion earlier this week, and we came across yours and Ash's bedroom in the morning. We were..Er,concerned with all the noises coming from inside." they saw Mare blush a deep red.

"I, was uh,doing my morning exercise." she laughed nervously,knowing they weren't going to even buy that excuse since they already knew.

"And did you,burn many calories?" Poppy asked, looking up.

"I hear you burn an awful lot doing that, Mare. Does it happen _every_ morning?" Maggie asked, cracking up before putting her hand up. "We're just kidding,Mare." by now Mary-Lynnette was completely red. Poppy watched as she grabbed her paint brush and dipped it directly into the can.

"Nah, it's cool." she said, smirking as she brushed the paint onto Maggie's left arm. Maggie gasped, looking from her own paintbrush to her arm, and back to Mare.

"No way did you just paint my arm!" Maggie yelled, this time putting her roller into the bucket and running it across Mare's stomach and to her neck. "Ha!" Mare turned to Poppy who had been cracking up the entire time.

"Oh,no." Poppy said, putting her hands up. "Don't!" suddenly she felt a brush on her cheek and arm. She herself was now covered in paint. "Mare! Maggie!" she took her hands and placed them in the paint, taking them out,still dripping. "Ha HA!" she yelled, placing one hand on Mare's face, and the other on Maggie's. They laughed at each other, continuing until Hannah came in and saw that they were a mess.

"Oh,wow." she laughed, bending over. "You guys look ridiculous!"

"Whatcha need, Hannah?" Poppy said, finally calming down from her giggle fest.

"I just came up here to say that the guys are back," they nodded and assured her they'd be down in a minute.

"Well, I've got to go clean myself up," Mare said, heading out. Maggie said the same and had thanked the stars they didn't get paint where it shouldn't have been. Poppy had agreed, putting away the brushes in a pile of almost empty cans. She turned to leave and almost ran into James.

"Whoa there," he smiled down at her. "Have an interesting day, huh?"

Poppy rolled her eyes and nodded. "As you can tell. Now move over so I can go take a shower." she felt James wrap his arms around her. "James! I'm covered in paint!" she felt him laugh and kiss her hair,which thankfully had no paint.

"I don't care, besides, purple really brings out your eyes."

She shook her head. "It's paint, you idiot."

_I don't care, you still look beautiful. You always do._ he thought, rocking them back and forth gently.

_You are a walking cheesy-comment-making guy. You know what?_ she pulled herself away, shaking her head as she observed his paint covered shirt. She tsk-ed and hugged him again._ Purple really isn't your color, you know.._

_Hey,_ he warned playfully.

_Hey!_ she said enthusiastically. He laughed out loud, grabbing her chin and gently lifting it.

_Ugh, not like that._ and with that thought, he gently pressed their lips together.


End file.
